


All Alone Upon The Shore

by AeonDelirium



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonDelirium/pseuds/AeonDelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeron spends his nights in silent meditation. Tonight, however, he is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone Upon The Shore

**Author's Note:**

> In which the Random Challenge lives up to its name. Prompts used were _midnight_ and _home_.

The nights were dark on Pyke, but Aeron knew precisely where the sky bled into the sea. He could feel the faint line of the horizon like a guiding star when his spirit returned from meditation, an anchor in his soul to remind him which way was up and which was down. _I am down here,_ he told himself as he felt the weight return to his body in painful waves, felt the swell of cold water around his ankles. _Down by the water._

He allowed himself another moment, breathing deeply, and his breath was as wide as the sea and his thoughts as dark and heavy as its body. The water’s sounds were soothing and familiar, a steady roll, but there was something off about them, a dissonant chord in a tune he knew and loved, a lute string pulled too taut.

 

The priest tensed when arms wrapped around him from the darkness, sliding beneath his roughspun shirt and across his chest like tangling vines, the arms of a kraken. He stood still for a heartbeat, staring into the wide, vast dark, before his frame melted into the touch like foam on the water. He was absorbed in it like a drop of spray caught in a tidal wave, and their bodies pressed together, made for each other like the coast was made for the sea.

The sound came again, a slow, steady roll. Just a breath. Cool lips ghosted over the curve of his neck, curling into a blue smile among hair and seaweed.

“Brother,” Euron said softly, his voice dark and smooth like a polished pebble on the shore. “I knew I would find you here.”

Aeron sucked in a deep breath; the onslaught of panic, his fear a rock inside him that smashed his calm, breaking the surface it had been hidden underneath for such a long time. Euron’s grip across his chest tightened possessively.

“Hush,” he said, the word dripping with ridicule as they fought for a moment, clawing and dancing in the rising water until the younger brother once more became still, his gaze vacant as he remembered. Euron, too, remembered, and for a moment their heartbeats mingled with shared memories. Euron shook his head, and the sneer bled from his face.

They stood in silence for a little while, listening to the sounds of the sea as the tide rolled in and the water rose around their legs. Aeron felt the bile rise in the back of his throat along with it. He could not rid himself of the strange notion that they were _tainting_ the sea, Euron’s poison mingling with his own he had kept to himself for so long, their ungodly bond a shapeless cloud of ink in the dark water.

 

“But you have grown cold, brother,” Euron said finally, tangling his fingers in a strand of hair to tuck it back behind Aeron’s ear in a gesture that might have seemed affectionate in any other place, from any other man. “You used to be so fierce.” _You used to put up a fight,_ was what rang through his words, and Aeron tensed as he remembered. Yes he had fought. He had bitten and clawed and pushed and pulled, but Euron’s hands had been too strong and too many, as if he really was a kraken in the dark. And Aeron had screamed his rage to the sea and confessed his wretchedness to the wind on many a morning after, walking out over sharp stones and shattered shells to greet the first tide, and his bare feet had left blossoms of blood in the cool water.

Aeron shivered, almost unnoticeably. Almost.

“Hush now, I’ve got you.” Euron’s hand traced small circles on his skin, remembering bites, the paths he had marked and travelled and explored, how he had owned it all. His smile widened then, an honest smile as he buried his face in his long hair once more.

“You smell of home,” he whispered. Aeron’s face hardened with disgust.

“This is your home no longer,” he spat, his blood turning to ice when his brother placed a hard kiss on his shoulder.

“Perhaps it isn’t,” Euron agreed, pulling him closer against himself. “But you are. And you shall have no other god before me.”


End file.
